


Insatiable

by you_are_lovely



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_are_lovely/pseuds/you_are_lovely
Summary: Josh is living a quiet, contented life as a vampire. No drama, no stress. When he saves Tyler from another vampire that all begins to change as Tyler's life becomes entwined with his own. When a vampire saves your life you owe them yours but do they want to be chained together?





	1. Hunger

Josh had woken up early that evening and had to hang around in his apartment until the sun had gone down. These days he found himself actually starting to adjust to a nocturnal life, it being rare that he woke before sundown. It was a warm night so he headed out onto the street in a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt, taking the familiar trails he took every night. It was strange being dead, he didn't get to feel that pounding in his chest when he really pushed himself, and he was much faster than he'd ever been when he was alive but he did it more to still keep a sense of normality for the person that he'd used to be. It was also a whole new experience with heightened senses, in the spring he felt almost high on the scent of the flowers and oozey sap that came from the trees that he’d never been able to tune into before. As he ran through the forest he could feel the life force of animals around him that he would have ran past without a second thought. Ironically, he now felt more connected to everything that was alive now that he was dead himself. 

Coming out of the forest he ran past one of the cities basketball courts, on the last mile of his run and already thinking about how good it was going to feel to stop running when a ball narrowly missed his head. Catching it before it went off into the road he stopped and turned to face the guys who were playing, spotting a few people in the midst of a pickup game. "...you could knock someone out with this."

Tyler had worked all day on a construction site for barely any money. Fresh out of college, he’d had nowhere to turn with his skills so he’d ended up starting an apprenticeship. Long hours and barely any pay for “experience” - it wasn’t the life he had expected for himself. His mom had always pushed him toward the basketball court: it’d be his path to college, his money maker. It was a relief when he was outshined by other guys at his college. Basketball had left him in the cold, but on the plus side, he could finally enjoy it again.  
Still, it wasn’t a feeling that sat comfortably with Tyler to be anything but the best. It was a feeling that was hard wired into him. It was the feeling that drove him to come home after a long day, change into some basketball shorts and head out onto the court. There were a few guys he knew already playing so he joined them, feeling a rush from the way his blood pumped as he weaved around them - still the best among them even years after high school.  
Chris demonstrated that when he tried to take a shot but blocked by Tyler sent the ball sailing out onto the road. Tyler laughed. “What? What even was that?” He asked as Matt shoved on Chris and Tyler jogged away to get it, seeing the guy who’d caught it.  
“I mean, you can knock someone out with about anything if you’re creative enough,” Tyler flatlined, opening his arms to receive the ball. “Thanks.”

Josh rose an eyebrow at that and couldn't help but laugh softly. "...I'm not sure if that's funny or worrying," he murmured and tossed the ball back towards him. Josh could almost feel how hard Tyler's heart was beating from playing basketball, his attention getting focused on a bead of sweat that was slipping slowly down over the curve of his neck.

Tyler caught the ball in his sweaty palms and he grinned. “You’re curious, I can tell,” he wiggled his brows.  
Josh laughed and shook his head but despite himself he nodded. "...okay, try me... most rogue choice to knock someone out?"

"You challenged me," Tyler said, only to shrug. "What are the chances we'll nearly knock someone out twice in one night, huh?" he asked, grinning as he walked backwards only to run back into the game, his friends cussing him out as he shot the ball right into the net.

Josh watched him go and watched them play for a while, never having been hugely into team sports when he was alive but having always wondered what it was like to be part of that sort of scene. Catching himself lingering and knowing it would look weird he picked back up on his run but even as he tried to focus back on the pleasure of stopping running his mind kept going back to the guy, a hunger in him rising that he wasn't used to feeling these days. 

By the time Josh made it home he had calmed himself down to such a point that he could call Brendon and sound like a normal person rather than a desperate, hungry animal. Thanking him for agreeing to come over he went to take a shower while he waited for him to come over.  


"Helloo-oo?" Brendon called out as he let himself into the familiar apartment.  


"Hey man," Josh smiled warmly as he came from upstairs and curled his arms around the man in a tender embrace. "How are you?"  


"I'm good. I'm good - I'm gonna have to make this quick though as I have a date..." he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.  


"Whose the unlucky person?" Josh teased, gesturing for Brendon to follow him into the living room only to take a seat on the couch.  


Brendon joined him and pulled off his t-shirt. "Ha - ha you're so funny and mean..."  


Josh scrunched up his face at him and shook his head. "I'm screwing with you. The lucky person..." he murmured as he eyed Brendon's pale skin before leaning in and taking a bite just below his clavicle so it would be hidden by his shirt. Josh slid his hand slowly along his spine until it cupped the back of his neck, holding him tenderly as he did it, letting out a soft content groan as he felt blood start to spill into his mouth.  


"Oh well it's this guy Dallon and he is so fucking dreamy there is no other word for it and - ngh," he shivered as Josh's hands roamed over his body, Brendon clenching his own tight. It wasn't that it was painful he was just always fighting off a boner when they did this. "...so smart and funny... so we'll see how it goes. It's been so long..."  
Josh was quiet while he was feeding but when he had taken as much as he was comfortable taking from Brendon he moved back, licking his lips slowly.  


"Fuck that is always so hot -" Brendon groaned and closed his eyes again, laughing awkwardly to himself. "Why did you have to become a vampire. We could have been such a great couple."  


"I mean it wasn't a choice B..." Josh laughed and handed him his shirt. "...thank you though. I - I had a moment of real hunger and I know we usually don't meet till Monday but I had to."  


"Hey, it's okay..." Brendon assured him, giving his knee a gentle squeeze. "But I gotta go! Wish me luck!" 

Josh saw Brendon out, wishing him luck the whole way and smiled as he watched his floppy hair bouncing as he headed down the driveway. Turning to go back into his apartment he was struck by how quiet it was. Usually he would like this but the silence seemed so heavy, almost oppressive. He didn't want to be alone that night and so walked out, heading out to Hounddogs to at least be around people. Getting a seat at the bar he ordered a beer and sat there just people watching, feeling like at least it was better to be alone around people than alone in silence.

Tyler played until the later hours when everyone went home. Staying to shoot for a little while, he eventually gave up and started the walk home. It was only as he passed Hounddogs that he realised how hungry he was and how inviting the glowing lights were and so he let himself he drawn in by the smell of garlic. Ordering himself a slice, he turned and saw the stranger from outside the court there and he smirked to himself. "Falling up the stairs," he said. "Or ... maybe a falling lego tower."

Josh's attention was focused on a pair of women who were sat in a booth, one clearly quite upset and the other doing her best to empathise. He loved people watching and would get sunk into it but Tyler's voice made him jump and he turned quickly to look at him. "...what? Oh. Oh... I think the stairs isn't that rogue," he said with a smile and took a bite of his own pizza. "I was thinking a Chihuahua."

"Falling up is a little different," Tyler said as he sank into the seat next to him to wait. "Tell me more about this chihuahua."

"I mean a chihuahua to the head would do some damage I think," Josh nodded seriously. "...plus they're vicious so if they hit you right at the temple... their anger and hate would definitely add an extra twelve pounds."

"Are you suggesting someone throws a chihuahua at somebody? Or that the chihuahua is vindictive and has a motive of its own?" Tyler asked.

"I mean both? Both could be feasible given the right circumstances," Josh said, trying to keep a straight face but the edges of his lips were twitching.

Tyler nodded at that. "Valid," he said. "They are vicious little frickers."

"They really are," Josh nodded and finished off his slice, wiping his hands off on a napkin. "Do you live around here then?"

Tyler nodded as he played with a drink mat. "Yeah, not far," he said. "Over on Clyburn."

Josh nodded and sipped his beer. "Walking distance to hound dogs? I'd be a whale..." Josh laughed softly, smiling as the bartender brought him his check.

Tyler laughed at that. “Yeah, I just have to remember to come here on the way back from the court... not to,” he said with a small nod. “Didn’t realise how hungry I was I guess.”

"Yeah... it's when you just out of nowhere get super ravenous," he murmured, thinking of how he had felt when he'd gotten home from his run. It was rare to feel compelled in that way but it did still happen. "...and also pizza is life."

"What'd you have?" Tyler looked at him curiously, everything around him seeming so clean.

“I had a double pepperoni with chilli,” Josh smiled. “It’s my favourite.”

“I’ve never tried it with chilli,” he said. “Any good?”

“If you like chilli.” Josh smiled and gave him a nudge. “Probably not if you don’t.”

“The more spice the better,” Tyler shrugged. “Load me up,” he said. “Chilli oil?”

“I do that too,” Josh nodded, finding it hard not to laugh at this overly enthusiastic man. “But you’ve already ordered…”

“They can’t throw some chilli on top?” Tyler shrugged, waving down the guy to add to his order.

Josh laughed and shook his head. "..they're gonna spit on your food for making adjustments midway through."

"All they have to do is pour some oil on top? What's the big deal?" Tyler scoffed.

"Oh I thought you were asking for fresh chilli like a real man," Josh smirked and put some money down for his check.

Tyler looked at him and he arched an eyebrow. "Don't be throwing shots. It's a bit late for that."

Josh put his hands up innocently and shook his head. "I wouldn't know a real man... so I'm teasing you," he murmured and moved off of the bar stool. "Enjoy your pizza... don't get concussed."

Tyler squinted at him and he nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Flying bar-stool," he pointed out. "There's another one."

"I mean that's quite an obvious one though, no?" Josh smiled and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze without thinking before heading for the exit. It was a nice night so he decided to walk home, always enjoying a full moon.

Tyler watched him go and smiled to himself. Paying up when his pizza was brought out by a disgruntled barman, he took the box and headed out, shivering a little now he was back in the night air and had cooled down from being indoors. He took side roads home, winding down streets to make a short-cut, never phased by the dark.

As Tyler walked home there was a person following just a little behind in the shadows, able to smell his scent from a mile away. She appeared in front of him seemingly from nowhere, her eyes wide and innocent. Her hair was dyed a magenta pink which just made her skin look that much more pale under the moonlight. "Hey... would you walk me home?" she asked softly, standing a good five inches shorter than Tyler and looking like she barely weighed just over one hundred pounds soaking wet.

Tyler looked up when she spoke, blinking. "Walk you where?" he asked, balancing his pizza box against his hip.

"I - my boyfriend ditched me and I have no money... I don't live far. I just don't feel safe walking home alone," the girl said with a shy smile. "I think you went to my highschool," she murmured, having been in this town long enough to know that pretty much everyone had gone to school together if they looked about the same age.

Tyler looked at her only to nod, biting into his lip. "Okay. Sure," he said. "Lead the way," he paused. "He just ditched you? Are you okay?"

"Thank you... you're so kind. I'm Hayley by the way." she murmured as she looped her arm through his and walked close to his side. "Yeah he's... not great.”

Tyler nodded slowly. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, he just drove off in his truck," Hayley frowned, shaking her head. "Thank you for being such a good guy. I feel like there aren't many of you left," she murmured, tilting her head to meet his eyes and offering him a sweet smile as she started to lead him away from the main streets to the quieter backstreets.

Tyler smiled tightly, walking with her and he shook his head. “It’s just decency, right? It’s cool, what street do you live on?” He lifted the pizza box. “You want a slice?”

"I'm good thank you..." she murmured. "If we just walk through the park we'll be right by my house," Hayley assured him, glancing around as they entered the narrow pathway that was lined with large trees, walking out of any passerbys sight line.

Tyler nodded as he crossed the toad with her and opened the park gate. “So did you guys have a fight or something?”

"Yes..." Hayley nodded and sighed softly. "Over something stupid as usual. He's just - really mean sometimes..." Hayley murmured as her voice got choked up, sounding as if she were about to cry.

Tyler heard her start to cry and he felt a little awkward, turning to her and he knew he should be more considerate, comforting. "Hey... I'm sure you'll work it out," he said. "It'll be okay."

Hayley pressed herself against his chest, her hands on his shoulders as she cried. "I'm not sure if it will... what if this is as good as it gets?" she said, the words muffled in his shirt.

Tyler frowned, curling an arm around her and patting her back hesitantly. "Then it sounds like maybe he's not the right guy."

"Maybe." Hayley nodded and she arched onto her tip toes, her face pressed against his neck as she nuzzled his skin gently only to bite him without a moments hesitation. The hands that were resting so delicately on his chest now gripping his shoulders tight with a strength that was much more than anyone of her stature could naturally have.

Tyler was torn: on one hand, it was far closer than he'd ever been with any stranger, and his moral compass was telling him that it was wrong to be this close, where at the same time alarm bells were ringing telling him that there was something off. On the other hand, it had been a while since he'd been close to anyone so the feeling of her breath against his skin sent shivers through him. He was lost in that feeling for just a beat before he felt the teeth sinking into his neck - at first surprised, and then shock sank in as he felt sharp fangs and he tried to wrench back. "What the - what the - stop," he choked out, trying to pull her off but he struggled, his heart leaping to action as it pounded hard as he tried to break himself free, struggling to move at all despite her size.

Josh was almost home when he felt it, that sense of fear that felt like a violin string tightening, that high sound that only animals could hear. The park was hit short cut home and he was ready to ignore it until he heard the sound of a mans voice just at the other side of the park. Debating whether to go as he really didn't need anymore vampire enemies he stopped in the darkness and groaned because he knew he couldn't ignore it. Following the sound he saw the magenta hair Hayley's and felt sorry for the poor sap she had found who thought he was getting laid.  
"Hey hey -" he snapped. 

Hayley's eyes were sank shut, her whole body pulsating with warmth as she tasted him. He struggled but she could hold him without a thought but when she heard that familiar voice she broke away. "Fuck off." 

Josh was never one to hurt a woman but he couldn't stand there and let her kill some poor guy. Resting his hand on the back of her neck he gripped it tightly. "Don't. Let him go. You've had enough." 

Hayley growled in frustration but knew better than to pick a fight she wouldn't win, especially when this was just dessert rather than her main meal. "Killjoy," she huffed and dropped Tyler and stalked off.

Josh was quick to curl his arms around him so he didn't fall, blinking in surprise when he saw it was Tyler. "Hey - hey are you okay?"

Tyler's eyes started to blur, his vision like television static as the shock took hold and she began to drink from his throat. His knees weakened even as she let go, hearing voices but he couldn't piece the words together. His legs buckled altogether when he was let go but caught, leaning dizzily into Josh and just holding on tight, a little dazed.

Josh pulled him close against his chest, carefully taking the pizza from him and he sighed softly, knowing he was in a predicament if he was caught like that. Carefully hitching Tyler over his shoulder in a firemans hold he walked home quickly. Carefully setting Tyler down on his couch he covered him in a blanket and carefully wiped at the wound on his neck, rolling his eyes at how rough Hayley had been. Sitting there with him he checked his pulse, hoping she hadn't taken too much.

Tyler was a little cold as he lay on the couch, his eyes closed for a while as though he was stunned to sleep. It was about an hour before he properly stirred, his eyes opening lazily to lock on the touch of his hand, his eyes fluttering to look at Josh, confused.

Relief flooded through him when Tyler started to stir and he smiled warmly. "Hey... you're awake.. let me get you some water..." Getting up and coming back with a glass he sank onto his knees beside him. "How are you feeling?"

Tyler looked at him, looking completely confused. Lifting a hand he rubbed at the sore point on his neck. “I - what happened?”

"I found you in the park," Josh murmured, hating to lie but there was no way he could tell him the truth.

Tyler blinked slowly. “I was walking a girl home,” he said. “And ... was I - was I mugged?”

"You must have been," Josh murmured and handed him the glass of water. "You can sleep here tonight if you want? Just worried about you getting home alone."

“Did you see anything? My neck... really hurts,” he said quietly. “I’m a frickin idiot.”

"You're not an idiot for wanting to meet a pretty girl," Josh murmured and bit into his lip. "Let me take a look at your neck?" Josh murmured and helped him sit up. Biting his finger he rubbed carefully against the wound, watching it start to heal until it looked good as new, knowing he would never be able to explain the mark otherwise. "It - you must have pulled it as you fell."

“I didn’t want to meet her,” Tyler said. “I just - she seemed sad,” he said, rolling his eyes at himself as he turned his head for him to touch it. “Is - is it cut? I felt a mark.”

"There's no cut there," Josh murmured and offered a shy smile. "You're not an idiot for being a good person."

Tyler laughed. “I mean, I fell for it. I think she but me? I don’t know what happened from there.”

Josh frowned and shook his head. "You shouldn't let a good heart change just because others don't share it," he said softly as he held his eyes. "It's late and you've had a rough night. Do you want to get some sleep?"

Tyler frowned and he nodded. “I can get out of your hair. Go home.”

"If you want to go home I'll call you a cab but you're welcome to stay here," Josh assured him. "Not an inconvenience at all."

Tyler looked at him, still seeming unsure but he nodded. “What’s your name?”

"It's Josh," he murmured with a small smile. "What's yours?"

“Tyler,” Tyler said as he sat up. “How did I run into you again?”

"I found you in the park. I live just outside it," Josh explained. "...but we were at hound dogs together remember? Chilli on pizza?"

Tyler nodded. “Yeah I remember. But three times, one night? How do I know it wasn’t you who mugged me?”  
Josh sank back on his legs and nodded slowly. "I mean that's a good point... I promise it wasn't but agree that it is a weird coincidence. I - I can call you a cab? I just want you to feel safe and comfortable."

Tyler shook his head. “I trust you,” he said. “Josh.”

Smiling brightly at those words Josh felt a warmth he hadn't felt for a long time. It took a lot to be trusted implicitly in this day and age. "That's me," he smiled and reached forward, tucking him in more and fluffing up the pillows beneath him.

Tyler nodded, sinking down and he sighed. “So I lost my wallet?”

"You did? I'll go look for it? It could have just fallen out?" Josh pointed out, tucking the blanket in around him so he was snuggled up.

Tyler nodded slowly at that, looking up at him. “Thank you, Josh,” he said. “I appreciate it.”

Pushing himself to stand he turned out the lights, just living a salt lamp on in the corner so he wasn't completely in darkness. Walking out into the park he scoured the trail until he found his wallet and then came back. He couldn't resist checking out his drivers license, chuckling at his goofy picture as he came in through the door.

Tyler laid in the dark for a while when he went out, trying to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he was unsettled, jolting awake. Hearing the door he jumped, sitting up and watching the doorway. “...Josh?”

Walking through to the living room he smiled at him. "It's just me. I found your wallet... How are you feeling?" Walking over to him he sank down onto his knees beside the couch.

Tyler looked at him and he shook his head. “Not great? I’ve been ... I can’t settle I guess,” he shrugged.

"I mean you're in a strangers house so that makes sense." Josh murmured and gently ruffled his hair.

Tyler sighed. “I’m ... yeah, I guess,” he nodded. “I’ll keep trying.”

Josh watched him and just gently played with his hair, knowing it was weird to be touching someone so soon but he wanted Tyler to fully relax. "Close your eyes... take slow deep breaths..."

Tyler looked at him with wide eyes only to nod slowly. “Okay,” he murmured as he settled down. “Gnight, Josh...”  
He looked so sweet and vulnerable in that moment and Josh's heart melted at the sight. "G'night Tyler," he whispered, smiling at him as Tyler's skin was bathed in pink from the salt lamp.

Josh sat there watching him sleep for a moment, how his long lashes rested on his cheeks. It was only as he got up to go to bed himself he realised that he was going to have to get up in the morning with him. Josh went around the house drawing all of the curtains but he knew that it still wouldn’t be right. If he could just get up with him and see him out quickly then it might be okay. Getting into bed Josh lay there staring at the ceiling, feeling good that he’d managed to save a life but worried about his own come morning.


	2. Taco time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wants to thank Josh for saving his life but starts to feel a compulsion to be around the other man.

Tyler has a fitful night of sleep at best: his sleep was plagued with nightmares, nothing specified but just a dreadful feeling lingering. He got a few decent hours in the early morning when the sun came up outside, but woke when he heard movement in the house above him. Making his way into the kitchen, he spotted the coffee machine all ready to go so he set it up to brew, rubbing his eyes as he tried to piece the night together.

Josh woke up when he heard the coffee grinder going and blinked slowly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Getting up and pulling a pair of boxer shorts on he could already feel his head thumping from the warmth that was making its way through the curtains. All of his skin felt on fire as he came downstairs, his eyes narrowed to slits as he pushed his fingers through his bubblegum pink hair. "Good morning..." he croaked, as he wandered into the kitchen, his arms wrapped around his bare torso.

Tyler looked up to see him, feeling a surge of odd admiration when he saw him and he waved. “Hi. Morning,” he said. “Coffee?”

"Yes please..." Josh murmured and leaned against the counter, feeling a little weak to just be awake during the day. "Have you eaten or anything?"

Tyler looked at him and he shook his head. “Just got up,” he said as he poured him coffee. “...how about we go for breakfast?”

"I - I would love to but I can't..." Josh shook his head, biting into his lip. "...don't you have work?"

“Why can’t you?” Tyler asked. “I think I’m gonna call out today.”

"That's understandable given what you've been through," Josh pointed out and bit into his lip, vowing to reach out to Hayley and give her a piece of his mind for what she had done to Tyler. "How are you feeling now?"

Tyler nodded slowly. “Grateful I guess,” he murmured, his eyes on his. “Let me buy you breakfast. I mean... It’s the least I can do.”

Josh shook his head but smiled at him. "I don't really eat breakfast... and you don't owe me anything at all. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

Tyler frowned, starting to feel like he was getting the brush off out of nowhere. “Do you have to work?”

Josh shook his head and finally took his coffee and took a slow sip. "I don't have a job right now," he murmured and bit into his lip. "Maybe a day of rest for you?"

“Then why can’t you come with me?” Tyler asked as he sipped from his own mug, his eyes slightly narrowing over the top of the rim.

"I told you I don't really eat breakfast?" Josh shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we can get dinner tonight once you're fully rested?"

Tyler held his eyes for a moment. “Yeah. Maybe,” he mumbled.

Josh reached out and gently touched his arm. "You seem annoyed. Why are you annoyed?"

“I’m not annoyed,” Tyler shook his head. “I just. I guess it’s not a big deal.”

“What’s not a big deal?” Josh asked, rubbing his eyes as they started to burn. It wasn’t like in the movies where he would explode into dust, he just felt like he constantly had heat stroke.

Tyler shrugged. “I just want to thank you.”

“Thank me with dinner,” Josh murmured and gave his arm another gentle squeeze. “I’m just glad to see you feeling better.”

Tyler shook his head. “I still don’t remember much,” he said with a soft frown.

Josh nodded slowly, feeling somewhat relieved at that fact. “You must have hit your head on the way down or something...” he murmured softly. “...take this as a lesson not to pick up pretty girls alone at night. If it seems too good to be true it probably is. The female of the species is almost always more deadly than the male,” Josh laughed softly.

Tyler’s hand raised in defence. “It wasn’t about that? I wasn’t like, oh, hey, easy lay,” he said. “She looked young and sad and asked me to walk her home. I was just doing what I thought was the good thing.”

Josh shook his head, "...sorry I shouldn't have said that," he murmured and nodded slowly. "You were being a good samaritan."

“It’s not all about sex,” Tyler said, shaking his head only to pull his eyes away, staring thoughtfully into his coffee mug. “I mean, maybe I was a chump, but...”

Josh shook his head and without really thinking about it pulled him into a hug. "...you're not a chump. She's just awful... You did the right thing Tyler," he murmured as he brought Tyler's body close to his own. He'd always been a tactile person in life and it was one of the things he missed most. "...and it's not all about sex. You're right."

Tyler was a little taken aback by that embrace, some quiet memory in his head setting off alarm bells as it felt almost like deja vu. He stayed still for a moment before leaning into it just a little, his own heart racing. “I can get out of your way,” he said, the sound muffled.

"You're not in my way," Josh murmured, despite the fact he felt like his skin was tingling with warmth in a truly unpleasant way. "But you should rest. You had an eventful night," Josh murmured, holding him just a little tighter before letting him go. Stepping away to clear up their coffee cups he took a slow deep breath to not feel so dizzy.

Tyler nodded slowly as he pulled back, letting Josh move from him only to frown as he watched him. “Are you okay?”

“Im - I’m good. Just waking up y’know?” He managed a smile. “Not a morning person.”

Tyler blinked as he eyed Josh, seeing how he looked almost hungover despite the fact he knew the man hadn’t been drunk the night before. The bubble gum pink hair that had been so lazily flopping across his head the night before now stuck to his skin with sweat. “You look sick.”

Josh shook his head and smiled as best he could. “I’m all good,” he assured him again. “You can use the shower and stuff if you want.”

Tyler tore his eyes away from him and he nodded. “Sure. Thanks,” he said. “Where is it?”

“Just upstairs, first door on the right,” Josh murmured. “There’ll be a fresh towel in the little cupboard.”

"Thanks," Tyler said with a small smile before he headed up the stairs. He took a quick shower, washing the previous night's sweat and grime from his body before redressing in his clothes and heading back downstairs, his hair still wet. "Okay. So ... is dinner a promise?"

While Tyler was showering josh went and lay on the couch, curled up around a pillow with his eyes closed. Hearing him come downstairs he stood up and smiled at him, able to smell the freshness on his skin. “You don’t have to do that Tyler.”

Tyler shrugged and narrowed his eyes, feeling as if Josh was trying to throw him off. "It's just dinner," he said simply. "What are you afraid of?"

“I’m not afraid of anything,” Josh said but he wasn’t sure if that was strictly true. Biting into his lip he nodded. “Rest tonight? Dinner tomorrow?”

Tyler gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna blow me off.”

Josh frowned and shook his head. “I’m not gonna blow you off? I just - don’t want you to feel like you have to?”

"I've asked to a few times now, Josh. Just let me," he said. "It can be Hounddogs if you want to make it quick."

Rolling his eyes he shook his head. “I’m not trying to make it quick? Why don’t we -“ Josh paused, realising that as he rarely ate anymore he had no idea where was cool other than his usual haunts. “I like Mexican food. Why don’t we get Mexican somewhere?”

Tyler nodded slowly at that. “Mexican is doable,” he said. “So it’s a date?”

Josh looked at him curiously, wondering if he really meant that it was a date. “...it’s a date.”

Tyler smiled. “Cool,” He said. “I’ll pick you up tonight at eight?”

Despite the emphasis he had put on the word he still wasn't sure if Tyler meant a date or just a point in time. Given that Tyler was meant to just be taking him out to thank him for the night before Josh assumed that it wasn't an actual date. After all, he hadn't had a date since he had become a vampire so why would one start now? "Tonight at eight..."

Tyler smiled at that. “Be ready,” he said as he pulled himself together. “See you tonight,” he said, giving him a wave and grabbing his wallet before heading out.

Josh waved from the kitchen, not daring to go to the front door. When Tyler left he was quick to scamper back upstairs and hide inside his fully blacked out bedroom, slipping naked between the cool night sheets so he could fall back asleep. 

When he woke he still felt a little exhausted but seeing it was almost eight he took a shower and got dressed. Pushing his fingers through his hair he eyed himself in the mirror and shrugged, not wanting to make any kind of effort if he didn't know if it was a date for real or not. He may be a vampire but he was still able to die of awkwardness and embarrassment. Coming downstairs he text Brendon to see how his date had gone as he waited for Tyler to arrive.

Tyler showed up a little after eight, dressed casually with a Mexican restaurant in mind. The sky had blackened outside as he rang the door bell, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for him to answer. He hadn’t intended it to be a date but now that he was there he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous and apprehensive, compelled by the need to see Josh.

Coming to the door he smiled warmly when he saw Tyler stood there. "Hey man," Josh smiled and eyed him over. "You're looking much better than last night."

Tyler looked at him and felt relieved just having him in his line of sight. “Are you insulting me?” He laughed. “Hey.”

"I'm saying you look good," Josh smiled and stepped out of his apartment. "Not an insult at all," he murmured and closed the door behind him. "So where are we going?"

“But that I didn’t yesterday,” Tyler pointed out with a smirk. “It’s a place called El Vaquero.”

"Well, yesterday you looked like you might die," Josh laughed softly, shaking his head. "So it's a definite improvement," he said with a smile and poked Tyler playfully in the side as they headed towards the car.

Tyler laughed as he walked him to the car and he nodded. “I guess I can’t argue with that,” he said. “I’ve been feeling pretty shaky all day,” he said, glancing over at him. “How are you feeling?”

Sinking in beside Tyler he smiled. "I"m feeling much better than this morning," he admitted. "I told you that you needed to rest."

“Aha. So you admit it?” Tyler asked as he started the car and he shrugged. “I’m fine. Bruised ego I guess.”

“Admit what?" Josh laughed. "Why a bruised ego...because a girl beat you up?"

“That you weren’t feeling well this morning,” Tyler said. “And we don’t know it was a girl? She was probably just bait.”

"Ohh... yeah I told you I wasn't a morning person though," Josh pointed out and bit into his lip. "I mean she's a total nightmare but yeah probably just bait..."

Tyler looked sideways at him. “You know her?” He asked.

Josh blinked and shook his head, realising he had slipped up. "I mean - I think that any girl involved in something like that is a nightmare."

Tyler looked at him curiously. “How did you end up in the park?”

"I walk through there to get home." Josh explained and smiled as he glanced out of the window as they drove. He had always liked the city at night and lately it felt like the stars were shining just that little bit brighter. 

Tyler just nodded as he parked the car. “I just think it’s strange you found me.”

"Fate works in mysterious ways," Josh smiled, thankful they had arrived so they could change the conversation. Climbing out he waited for Tyler and headed inside. "You come here often?"

Tyler shook his head. “Not often,” he said as they headed into the restaurant and he asked for their table. “I haven’t been for months, but it’s nice,” he said. “And I owed you better than Taco Bell.”

Josh laughed and smiled over at him. "...there's nothing wrong with Taco Bell... I'm all about the fiesta potatoes." Sinking down at the table he looked around, feeling a little underdressed in just a pair of skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. "It's nice here though - thank you."

Tyler was dressed pretty similarly but didn’t care much, smiling as he settled opposite him. “Why didn’t you say?”

"Well you didn't ask," Josh smiled. "We can still go?"

Tyler smiled and shook his head. “I’m kidding. A real dinner is the least I can do, right?”

"I guess," Josh smiled and looked at the menu quickly before putting it to one side. "So what do you do?"

Tyler shrugged. “Construction mostly,” he said. “What do you do?”

"Construction?" Josh smiled. "Do you enjoy it? Building anything exciting at the moment?"

Tyler laughed at that. “It’s never exciting - just some housing projects,” he said. “What do you do?”

"I'm actually - I'm between jobs right now," Josh admitted. "I've been looking for something - for a while. But right now I'm house sitting."

Tyler looked at him. “The house you’re in?” He asked. “What are you looking for?”

"Uh - bar work probably?" Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I sometimes do session drum work but that's not regular," he admitted and smiled at the waitress as she took their order, treating himself to a margarita.

Tyler looked at him. “Drum work like ... session stuff?” He asked curiously, just ordering himself a soda and a taco board.

Josh nodded and smiled. "I went on tour with a band for a Summer but that was a little while ago. Every now and then I get asked to do something for an album but that's really rare."

Tyler held his eyes and he nodded slowly. “Don’t you ever wanna do it for yourself?”

"I - yes. But that's not really an option anymore," Josh admitted and laughed. "I mean I do still do this one thing? It - it started off as a joke but it's actually how I earn money now. I create sound samples? Post them online and people buy packs at five bucks a piece... but so many people buy them it - it does okay," Josh admitted and if he still had a heartbeat he would have blushed.

Tyler looked at him curiously as he leaned against the table. “Why isn’t it an option anymore?” He asked. “I mean good on you for making money from that.”

"The schedule of it? Doesn't work for me. I'm more of a night owl," Josh shrugged, smiling at the waitress as she brought their food to the table. "Well thanks man," he said with a sweet smile, clinking their glases together.

“Isn’t that lonely?” Tyler asked as he clinked his glass to his and took a sip, smiling at the food. “I love this place.”

"Yeah a little," Josh nodded with a sad smile. "But it's just how it is for now," he murmured and sipped his drink before tucking into his food. "Well it looks great."

Tyler frowned. “You realise you’re in control, right?”

"I'm actually not... I have - a health condition," Josh murmured, shrugging his shoulders as he picked up a burrito and took a bite.

Tyler looked at him curiously as he cradled his taco carefully. “What is it?”

"I'd... rather not talk about it if that's okay?" Josh said softly, a tight smile on his face. "I find sunlight difficult."

Tyler nodded slowly, taking a bite of his taco before carefully putting it down. “Is that what you didn’t want to go out today?”

Josh nodded and bit into his lip, not liking to be deceitful but he had no other way to explain away his inability to be in the light. "...sorry I wasn't very upfront about it. I'm just still getting used to it."

Tyler nodded slowly, his brows furrowing. “I’m sorry. Is it bad?”

"It's - tough? But I've gotten used to it," Josh admitted with a shrug, knowing that he definitely had feelings about becoming a vampire but none that he could really express with Tyler.

“You wanna talk?” Tyler offered, unable to imagine what that was like. Most of his childhood he had been outside and to suddenly lose that would be terrible. 

Josh shook his head and smiled at him warmly, thinking it was kind of him to offer even if he couldn’t take him up on it. "...thank you but I'm okay... this food - is - is so good." Wanting to divert the attention from himself he added a little salsa to his taco and took a bite enthusiastically. 

Tyler smiled and joined him in re-starting his food, squeezing a wedge of lime over his tacos before eating again. “See? Its worth the spend. You saved my life.”

"Thanks..." Josh smiled and nudged his knee gently beneath the table. "Anytime."

Tyler looked at him curiously at that gesture, a man never having done that to him before but he smiled. “I appreciate it,” he said as he nudged his knee back to his a little hesitantly but wanting to do it. 

"Let's hope there aren't too many opportunities." Josh laughed softly. "You're too handsome to die."

Tyler looked up from his food and met his eyes, having no confusion now as to whether he was being flirted with. “What?”

"I said what I said," Josh laughed and shook his head, wondering if he was reading the signs completely wrong. One of the worst things about being undead was that you could still die inside and want to sink into a hole in the ground. Diverting his attention by sipping on his margarita he looked around the restaurant when the silence seemed to drag on between them. 

Tyler watched Josh, could see how he was cringing horribly and while he knew he should call him out right there and tell him he wasn’t gay and this was just a thank you dinner, he couldn’t deny the fact he felt good that the other man had called him handsome. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” he joked, laughing softly himself. 

"Glad to hear it," Josh smiled back at him and downed the last of his drink, setting the cold glass to one side. 

Tyler could feel the tension building between and he struggled to think of what to say next as he wiped his hands on his napkin. “So do you always run that route? I haven’t seen you before.”

“I have about four routes I take depending on the weather. That one is a new one I’ve found.” Watching their waitress clear their plates he smiled. “Wanna go for a walk?”

Tyler nodded, definitely not wanting this to end as he pulled out his wallet. “Sure, maybe get some ice cream?” 

"Sounds good to me," he watched Tyler pay the check, thanking him once again only to walk out with him. "Do you have a favourite place?"

Tyler nodded, a smile on his face just at the thought of going. “Jeni’s. Have you ever been?” When they had gone inside the sky had been filled with colour as the sun set but now the moon had taken its place, hanging low and big in the sky as they walked down the street together.

Josh nodded and smiled. “I’ve been a few times. It’s nice.” Walking along the quiet streets their arms brushed every now and then. “Do you play basketball a lot?”

“Yeah. I mean not as much as I used to? But still a lot by most peoples standards. I play in two leagues after work.”

Josh nodded, glancing at him curiously. “...how much did you play before?”

“Oh as a kid? Everyday. It - it was kinda my thing to the point that I needed it so much or was made to feel like I needed it so much that I hated it? But I took a break and now I like it again.” Tyler smiled. “I was meant to go pro.” 

“Wow. That’s… y’know. I find it weird how many people want to be pro athletes because it’s genuinely one of the only genuine meritocracy based jobs in the world? And so to be a pro athlete you have to genuinely be one of the best in the whole wide world. Which is insane to me.” Josh admitted with a quiet laugh. “But maybe that’s because I’ve always been pretty mediocre at everything.” 

Tyler nudged him gently in the side and shook his head. “I’m positive that’s not true. You just haven’t found your thing yet.” Pulling the door open to the ice cream parlour Tyler followed Josh inside and joined the line. “I’m not usually a dessert person but this is where it’s at.” 

Peering into the cabinets Josh was already feeling full and a little sick. He liked food occasionally just to enjoy the taste but he didn’t really eat much. “I think I’m going to go with the espresso and dark chocolate.” 

Tyler nodded as he moved up in the line. “Good choice. Good choice. Cone or cup?” 

“Cup.” Josh smiled only to turn to the guy behind the counter and repeat his order. Moving up to the register Josh paid for both of them and left a generous tip behind. Seeing Tyler’s face change and about to protest he shook his head. “Nuh uh I agreed to dinner.”

“Dinners come with dessert!” Tyler protested as he took his cone and handed over Josh’s cup, his tongue already darting out to lick the whipped cream from his sundae. 

Shrugging his shoulders Josh walked out of the parlour with him, eating his ice cream slow so as not to make himself sick. “I guess you’ll just have to take me out again.” 

Tyler paused at those words and bit into his lip, understanding how Josh had this perception. “I - think I should be clear. I’m… I’m not gay?” Glancing over at him he bit into his lip. “But I’m super flattered that a guy as hot as you would even want to date me.” 

Josh met his eyes in the darkness and he laughed softly. “...that - is - a very kind way to-” he said and just started to laugh to himself. “You’re a good egg Tyler.” 

“Egg? I - what? I’m not a good egg. But I am really enjoying hanging out with you so I hope we can be friends.” Tyler put his fist out for a bump.

“Sure we can,” Josh murmured, bumping his fist and then looking down at his ice cream. He knew that nothing could ever happen between them but just the hope that it could have spread a warmth through him that he hadn’t noticed he was missing. Sometimes the loneliness became so part of your everyday that it didn’t even register as loneliness anymore. Sure Josh had friends but there was something about the intimacy of a partner that even the best of friends couldn’t replicate. “Maybe you can teach me to dunk.”

“I can’t even dunk.” Tyler laughed, shaking his head. “It used to crush my soul as a kid because I just - couldn’t do it. Physics was never my subject y’know?” 

“Mine either. I’ll have to get a spring board or something.” Josh laughed as they walked back towards the car together. 

“I mean we’re always looking for more people to play pick up if you’re interested?” 

Josh shook his head as he finished his ice cream and put the cup in the trash as they walked. “I’m not really a team sport kinda person. I like running. But thanks for the offer.” 

Tyler nodded slowly, biting into the inside of his cheek as he worried that he’d made things awkward or taken the lightness away from the evening. As they got back to his car he got in and fiddled with the radio only for Blackstreet ‘No diggity’ came on. 

As they pulled away Josh turned his head very slowly to look at Tyler, completely surprised by the song choice. “...is - this your favourite kind of music?” 

Tyler’s head was rocking in time with the base drum and laughed when Josh asked that question, meeting his eyes briefly only to start to laugh. “Whattt? What’s wrong with this?” 

“Nothing at all. You do you. Just. Wow.” Josh said and burst out laughing as he watched him vibing to the beat, the smile on Tyler’s face bright and wide. When he started to rap along with the lyrics Josh lost it, laughing his ass off and he had no idea why. It was the unbridled enthusiasm matched with the seriousness that he landed every word and beat that just tickled him. Towards the end of the song Josh even started to sway in his seat. “Hey-yo hey-yo hey-yo….” Josh sang as he raised his arms and waved them from side to side in time with the beat. 

“Yes Josh! Yes!” Tyler laughed, grinning as he glanced over at him. The other man had very little body rhythm, his movements a little stiff but he looked completely adorable. When they stopped at a red light he quickly flicked through the tracks, wanting to see what Josh did. As the familiar sounds of ‘Pony’ by Ginuwine started Tyler kept his eyes forward, his face completely expressionless. 

Josh turned his head to look back at Tyler, just staring at him and he knew Tyler was trying not to laugh. “...you say you’re not gay but now I feel like you’re trying to seduce me. What is this?” he said through laughter. He pressed his shoulders back against the car seat and arched his hips from it and started to rhythmically grind and swerve his hips. Josh was under no illusions that he was a good dancer so was just trying to make him laugh. 

Focusing on the road got more difficult when Josh started to dance, Tyler laughing as the movements were just a little too jerky to be truly sexy. That being said when Josh’s shirt rode up just a little and revealed the lines of his hips his attention was taken for a moment to the point he had to slam on the breaks at a stop sign. “Sorry! Sorry. That came out of nowhere. It’s new. It’s a very new stop sign.” Tyler said hastily, his laughter a little tight. 

Josh had almost been strangled by his seat belt but he just laughed and shook his head. “No worries. It’s just on the right anyway.” 

Pulling up in front of Josh’s house a sadness started to form in the pit of his stomach at the idea Josh was about to leave. “Well. Thanks for coming out with me.” 

“Thank you for dinner,” Josh smiled and unclipped his seat belt. “I had a really good time.” 

“Me too! A very good time.” Tyler agreed and bit into his lip. There was no way he wanted to blur the line again by asking to come in but he was aching to follow him inside just to keep hanging out. “Maybe we could do this again?” 

“Well you’ve got my number so sure.” Josh opened the car door and started to get out. “Safe drive home Ty.” 

Tyler nodded slowly and sat in his car as he watched Josh get into his house safely. Even as the lights turned on in the house he sat there not wanting to leave. Knowing he was probably looking like a weirdo he started the engine and pulled away but with every mile that he got further from Josh’s house he felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and frustration to the point that he ached. Walking into his apartment that he shared with his friends the guys were rowdy as usual but Tyler couldn’t sit still, getting up and pacing around the house only to come and sit down again only to get back up. He tried to play video games but all he could think about was Josh’s smile, his eyes, his hips… 

It had been less than an hour since he had left him but Tyler couldn’t take it. Getting back into the car he ran red lights just to get back to that house again. Running up the driveway he banged on Josh’s door, knowing by now it was late but he didn’t care. 

“Tyler?” Josh said curiously once he opened the door. 

“Hi. I - I can’t explain it but I need to stay over.”


End file.
